memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Dark Deeds/Chapter Two
In the alleyway Jack is paying off a prep and then he sees Huntress and Spartan and he ran for it and Black Canary grabs him and slams him to the wall and pins him to the wall. What did I do now? Jack says as he looks at the three heroes. Huntress looks at him. Who is framing a friend of ours Vice Admiral Typhuss James Kira Huntress says as she looks at him. Jack looks at her. Admiral Kira oh that luntiac who nearly cut my finger off with that green saber of his I heard what happened to him, and I'm glad that he's in prison now I can stay in one piece Jack says as he looks at them. Huntress puts him in an armbar. TELL ME WHO IS FRAMING HIM OR I WILL BREAK YOUR ARM Huntress (Helena) shouts at him as she's wrenching back on his arm. Jack is struggling. Ahhh, damn it get this crazy chick off me now Jack says as he's struggling to free his arm. Spartan looks at him. Tell us who and I'll think about it Spartan (John) says as he looks at him. Jack raises his hand up. All right I'll talk it was someone he use to serve with on board the USS Intrepid Jack says as he looks at them. Huntress let's go and looks at him. Who? Huntress says as she looks at him. Jack looks at her. I don't know he never gave me his name just that he wanted to get back at the Admiral Jack says as he looks at them. At the prison Admiral Martin explains what Helena told him as he's surprised by the informaton. What, I know who it is, Commander Ellis says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Martin. John looks at him. Why would he do it besides he hates you for not listening to his advice? John asked as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. What I said to him before he left the Intrepid, he wants revenge says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Martin. He looks at him. Where you said that you don't respect him and all that other stuff you said? John asked as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. When I said you betrayed me, don't think for one moment I'm going to forget that, I didn't respect him, he treated the crew badly and he led a munity on my ship during the Borg Invasion he is a son of a bitch says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. And he nearly turned the Enterprise into swiss cheese John says as he looks at him. At court the charges on Typhuss are very severe as he's looking to 40 years in the New Zealand Penal Settlement but the verdict isn't until tomorrow, outside the court room John looks at him. This isn't good John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him in his dress uniform as well and agrees with him. No its not, I need to see Alex Danvers, she can help me says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. I think I can arrange that for ya John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss smiles at his friend. Thank you says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. You're welcome buddy John says as he pats him on the back. At the jail Alex walks over to her friend. Admiral Martin said it was urgent what's up? Alex asked as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Someone is setting me up, Kira was attacked and whoever attacked her forced her to say that I attacked her says Typhuss as he looks at Alex. She looks at him. I've heard on the Federation News Services how you holding up? Alex asked as she looks at him. He looks at her. Not good, I need to get the hell out of here and what Kira is saying is all lies Alex, I'm not that kind of man I love Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Alex. She looks at him. Typhuss the charges are very severe and she did testify against you in court, if you want I can trail this Ellis guy for you and get something out of him Alex says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I know, all right, do it says Typhuss as he looks at Alex. She nods and leaves as Typhuss thinks about what Kira said. Typhuss sits on the cot and thinks about Kira and what she has done to him.